Clash and Meld
by Nesloga
Summary: They are parts of a broken puzzle, from the same whole but still not together. They will fight, they will flee, and they will feel. All in the name of the demented emotion called love.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xanxus, Tsuna, or anything else that has to do with KHR._

_AN: So, this is my first time writing in this Fandom. I'm not sure how this will turn out but I'm crossing my fingers and hoping well. On another note completely this is _**one of ten parts that will be posted, each part will have twenty-seven prompts**.

_Word Count: 4,576_

_Summary: They are parts of a broken puzzle, from the same whole but still not together. They will fight, they will flee, and they will feel. All in the name of the demented emotion called love._

Clash and Meld

_(Part One)_

**_Romantic- 1x01_**

Sometimes, _sometimes_ Tsuna thinks that being with Xanxus was the worst mistake he's ever made. But then Xanxus just has to go and prove him wrong.

**_Transfer- 1x02_**

When Xanxus heard that the Decimo and his Guardians were being moved to Italy he broke several doors, created numerous holes in the floors and walls of the mansion, and shattered at least a hundred wine glasses. When Lussuria found out about Xanxus' rampage and the impending arrival of the Decimo he swooned and went on about young love.

**_Plug- 1x03_**

"…. What happened?"

"…."

"Xanxus, I was gone for _two_ days. How the hell did you manage to blow out the entire mansions piping system in that time?"

"… The damn sink was clogged…."

**_Rewrite- 1x04_**

If he could go back in time and change one thing it wouldn't be being frozen by the Ninth nor would it be losing to the Vongola Runt in the battle for the rings. No, if he could go back in time then he'd stop that same Vongola Runt from going to that fateful meeting with the Millefiore trash.

**_Total- 1x05_**

A vicious smirk overcame innocent features, "So, what your saying is that you only have a hundred dollars left? Because if that's the case then I might be willing to loan you some money….. For the right price of course."

"…. I'm not playing this stupid game with you anymore, you cheat."

"But Xanxus, you're the one that said that as Mafia men there is no such thing as cheating….. Now, do you want the money or not?"

"...I want the damn money."

"You know the deal, strip." With a calm smile plastered on his face Tsuna watched as the Varia leader slowly removed his clothing. Oh, how he _dearly_ loved game night with Xanxus; especially when the game they played was Monopoly.

**_Contempt- 1x06_**

He hates that fucking Runt for many reasons. He hates him because he beat him, he hates him because he disappeared, he hates him because when he sees him his insides squirm, he hates him because he invades his thoughts, he hates him because he lets those trash called his Guardians hang all over him, and he hates him because he loves him.

**_Limiting- 1x07_**

Several crashes could be heard in the Vongola mansion, several crashes that all those present accepted as the fact that Xanxus had been told about the new rule; the rule that stated that he wasn't allowed more then three bottles of alcohol a day. Tsuna's express orders.

**_Rip- 1x08_**

He thanks the gods for Xanxus on these kinds of days. The days that paperwork swamps him, that he exhausts himself to the point of breaking, and that his hand is practically stuck to his pen. Because Xanxus has no real sense of responsibility and time management, he doesn't understand that the paperwork _needs_ to be done. He doesn't get that he can't just abandon all his work and do whatever he wants; and because Xanxus doesn't and refuses to understand this the Varia leader merely sweeps the papers off his desk and all but kidnaps him for the rest of the day.

**_Lunatic- 1x09_**

In a dark room, a dungeon, a prison, a single person sits. He sits and waits, he waits and sits. He's chained there, he's being held in this room. He's a prisoner. But he's not, for he lost the battle. He lost the right to be himself by Mafia law. He serves now; he doesn't and can't do anything for himself anymore. He lives for _him_, the man that beat him, the man that destroyed his life, the man that killed his friends. The man that he used to hate. But, he can't hate him anymore, because the man is the only one that he sees. He is his whole world, his only light in the darkness that he was forced into. And he can't hate the light, no, to hate the light is to hate life. But wait, life can be hated, can't it? He ponders this; can he hate life, the light, the man? Can he really hate any of these? And he finally decides that no, he can't hate life, he can't hate the light, and he can't hate the man. Because he loves the man, he lives for the light, and his life is for the man. So decrees Mafia law.

**_Lady- 1x10_**

There are times that Tsuna would very willingly kill his Guardians. And right now was one of those times, because they had done something unforgivable; something so terrible that he couldn't even begin to fathom offering them his forgiveness, because the traitors had given _those_ pictures to _him_. The pictures that he had thought had all been destroyed all those months ago. And now, now _he_ was _looking_ at the pictures. Tsuna sighed to himself unhappily, he was going to murder his Guardians, simple. They were traitors anyway, for they had given him, _Xanxus_, the pictures from last Halloween where Reborn had forced him to wear a dress, with frills, and lace, and, and _makeup_. "… Xanxus? Can I have those? I'm on a busy schedule, I have to destroy those and then go and murder my Guardians."

"Trash. Come with me."

"Wuh! Xanxus! Let me g- nngh!"

We feel it important to say that Tsuna did not murder his Guardians nor was he or Xanxus seen for the next three days. Although there was a suspicious package that was delivered to the Vongola Mansion that Chrome and Bianchi both swore had the logo to one of their favorite dress shops on it.

**_Fossil- 1x11_**

One of Gokudera's biggest arguments –right up there next to 'he tried to kill you'- was their age difference. Tsuna's rebuttal to this argument was to point out the fact that Xanxus had been frozen for eight years, really only making him two years older. Xanxus's was to simply finish his glass of wine, take out one of his guns, and attempt to shoot the bomber into oblivion.

**_Antidote- 1x12_**

His rage, his hate, his sorrow was like a poison. It slowly consumed him, swallowing him whole. Devouring him until he was drowned in his own pain. He was slowly losing to this special brand of poison, he was becoming insane; consumed in his own rage, looking at locked doors with utter suspicion, and no longer trusting even Squalo to watch his back for him. He was being swallowed whole by the muck that was his hate, but, a helpful hand reached out to pull him to his feat. A tender smile lit the way out of the darkness that had found itself into his heart. A cure to the poison was found, Tsunayoshi. Love. Caring. Trust. They all healed, patched up the scars, and drove out the sickness.

_**F****unction- 1x13**_

Xanxus hated these damn parties that were held for and by the allies. They were stuffy, crowded, and to many damn people stared at _his_ Tsunayoshi.

**_Titles- 1x14_**

Xanxus. The leader of the Varia. A top assassin. Rumored to have his trademarked Flame of Rage where his heart is. The adopted son of the Ninth. A sought after man. Soon to be son in law of Sawada Nana and Iemitsu. A merciless killer. A fool in love. He is all of these things and more, but the one name that matters, the one label that he bears with outstanding pride is 'The Holder of Sawada Tsunayoshi's Heart'.

**_Desirable- 1x15_**

Tsunayoshi, an innocent and lets not forget naïve mafia boss. Yes, he has done unmentionable things; he's killed, he's torn families apart, and he's been bathed in the blood of his enemies. But, he is oblivious to the heated looks and perverted grins that follow him at a daily basis. He shrugs all of the attention off as his friends being that, friendly. Some more friendly them others, of course, like Mukuro when he tackle hugged him the other day and they landed in a position that had his Mist Guardian grabbing his ass; a completely platonic accidental action.

In fact, the ignorance of the Vongola Decimo has become legend. Betting pools with over a billion dollars riding on the day that he finally loses his virginity are still going, numerous men and women are vying for his attention, and at least three proposals for marriage are made a week.

But, it's all for naught. Because the Decimo is not nearly as naïve as he has others believe, he's not nearly as innocent as his Guardians thinks he is, and he's not nearly as oblivious as the rumors say. That bet about his virginity? That bet, well, Reborn won it six years ago when Xanxus cornered him in his office. Why do you think that he was limping the next day? Or the day after that? Actually, someone should really inform all those people; Reborn will be wanting his money and everyone else might want to back off before Xanxus finally stops being entertained by the situation and finally starts shooting anyone stupid enough to come on to _his_ Tsunayoshi.

**_Chemical- 1x16_**

Blinding pain, to bright of a light, and _where the hell did my clothes go_. All three of these things are what greet Sawada Tsunayoshi as he wakes from a night spent drinking himself stupid at the eleventh anniversary of his inheritance of the Vongola. A groan slips past chapped lips and a grumpy moan manages to escape as he slowly opens his eyes. Only to hastily close them once more when the suns dazzling rays all but blind him. A wiggle of discomfort that is frozen in it's tracks because _what the hell is that thing on my side _the thing turns out to be an arm when he gets a closer look. A tan arm, a tan arm with faded scars. An arm connected to a torso, a torso that was equally tan and equally scarred. A torso that led to a face, a face that was just the same amount of tan with just the same amount of scars. A face that had crimson eyes that drowsily glared down at him. "Stop moving trash. It's too early." At the gruff command Tsuna stopped all movement to properly compute the words that were said, the voice that was used, and the face and eyes that starred at him now.

It was hard, he finally figured out the reason why his head hurt so much was because he had a hangover, which explained why it was so challenging to place the words, the voice, and the eyes. But he did eventually, "Xa-Xanxus?"

**_Assign- 1x17_**

"Just shut up, Trash. I was told to teach you how things work in my- _our_- world, and I'm only going to be saying this shit once. So you better be listening."

"Bu-But I- Reborn- Tutor- What?"

"What did I just finish saying Runt? Shut up and damn well _listen_. I'm going to be your fucking tutor from now on."

"Bu- Reborn!"

Xanxus sneered down at the confused brat in front of him, "The damn Baby is that, a _baby_. So he can't teach you the things that I'm going to be drilling into you."

"Wai- Drill? Wha- Hieeeee!"

**_Urgency- 1x18_**

As soon as the flashes and snippets of memories slow and finally dwindle into nothing Xanxus stands. He barks orders at his underlings; to book him a flight to Japan ASAP, to fucking stop being such wimps, and to go _find_ and _destroy_ the trash known as Byakuran, currently a college student.

When he finally boards the Vongola jet he feels something that he hasn't felt in years; he feels anxious and worried of all things. He feels that for every minute, every second he waste something is slipping away. Something important is being lost. And he fucking hates it, he's _Xanxus_ goddamn it! The only things he feels are rage and hate, hate and rage. But now, now he feels worried, he feels lonely, and he feels afraid. Three feelings that he thought had been caged in a prison of frozen malice.

But it's the feelings of utter pain and suffering and something that he can't identify that spurs him on to Japan and that causes him to hurry to Namimori. The pain is blinding, and it's drenched in crimson and echoed by a guns retort.

And it doesn't fucking leave until he burst into the Sawada brats house, it doesn't diminish until he breaks into the runts room, and it doesn't disappear until he has the Vongola heir in his arms. He holds him and doesn't let go and slowly the pain leaves; the suffering, the worry, the loneliness dissipates; leaving only the unnamed feeling from before, the feeling that he for some reason knows goes with the memory of him and the Sawada Brat sitting on a leather couch cuddled up and sleeping together.

**_Slave- 1x19_**

Tsuna has always been emotional, she was prone to laugh one minute and cry the next. Her heart, and therefore, her emotions are what ruled. When her brain was in turmoil it was her heart that found the answer to the question, the solution to the problem, or the response to the action.

"I'm going to fucking kill you! You're never touching me again, you hear me Xanxus? _Never_!" The scream of the Vongola Decimo bounced off the sterile walls of the hospital room, a delivery room to be precise. A sneer crossed tense features in retort, like hell he was going to believe his fucking wife when she was giving goddamned birth. He'd heard, and witnessed, Squalo's little 'magical' moment and the idiotic trash had shouted those very same things to the fucking Bucking Horse. That was a year ago and his right hand man was pregnant with her second child now, her threat was a load of BS, and Xanxus was sure that his wife's was as well.

"Now, now Tsuna-hime. There's no reason to yell at Xanxus-sama like that." The smiling nurse gently patted the Decimo's head.

"_Bitch_, back the fuck up and stop touching me; I'll yell whatever I feel like at the bastard!" Tsuna snarled at the nurse who was still patting her head, if the skank didn't stop touching her she was going to get up and rip off her fucking arm, to hell with the fact that she was giving birth right then.

"Girls. Please settle down, and Tsuna-hime, you're doing wonderful." The damn doctor was smiling as well; him and the nurse were both smiling their little gleeful smiles. Fuckers. Being so damn happy when she was in so much goddamned pain.

"Don't you tell me to 'settle down'! And Xanxus, I swear to god when I get up I'm going to _castrate_ you. Then I'm going to rip your fucking eyes out using a spork."

"Che, I'd like to see you try." Xanxus stared down at his wife, as much as he loved it when she got like this –this being aggressive as hell and willing to dish out double any violence shot at her- it really wasn't the time. He would have loved this kind of aggression when she wasn't giving birth and he was able to kidnap her and keep her in their room for a couple days. But she was and he couldn't, _damn_.

An hour later Tsunayoshi could be found smiling down gently at her son, blinking back tears of joy with sparkling eyes. "Look sweetie, this is your father, his name is Xanxus. And mommy loves him very much." Xanxus silently looked at his newborn child and exhausted wife, a brief glint of gentleness flitting in crimson orbs.

Yes, Tsuna was ruled by her emotions, and, just maybe, Xanxus was as well. Maybe.

**_Mandate- 1x20_**

"All of you, shut up! You should all be honored that Juudaime chose you idiots to do this for him! So don't go acting like this is some kind of field trip or something that can be blown off."

"Maa, maa Gokudera. Calm down, we know that this is important, we're just excited to visit them is all."

"Yeah Octopus-Head. This is so EXTREME!"

"Kufufu. I'm not sure I want to help; after all, I want Tsunayoshi's body for myself. Why should I do something that will help a rival?"

"Herbivore. Cease your yelling, it's disturbing the peace and I _will_ bite you to death."

"Lambo-san is against this! Why should we be doing something that will pull Tsuna further away from us?"

"Arggghhh! I don't care what you all want! I don't like this either, but it's for the Tenth, and we will do it. For it is our duty as his Guardians and his _Famiglia_."

Silence met the heated statement from the Storm Guardian as his peers all looked at him in varying degrees pf respect, disgust, and confusion. They all knew how hard it was for the bomber to do this, hell, it was hard for all of them. They had been given the task to go around and personally invite all the Families in the Alliance to Tsuna's wedding. And all of them were against their Boss getting married to the gun toting brute.

"…. I still don't like it. Why do we have to do this? Shouldn't the idiot or Tsuna inform everyone?" Lambo pouted to himself, it was stupid; Tsuna shouldn't be marrying anyone, he was _theirs_.

"Stupid Cow! The Tenth can't, damn Xanxus locked them both in their room and Reborn said that he wasn't planning to let Juudaime out until the wedding." Half of those present flinched at the reminder of just who Tsuna was marrying and just how pushy he was.

"Shouldn't Xanxus-san be avoiding Tsuna? I mean, isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?"

"Idiot! That's on the wedding day itself!"

**_Temperature- 1x21_**

For as long as he can remember he has never been cold, he hasn't even ever gotten chilly. His flame had kept him from ever knowing this discomfort. Even when he had been trapped in ice he had never gotten cold. So, why was it that he was ice cold now? Why was it that the news that Sawada Tsunayoshi was dead had frozen his blood and stopped his heart for a moment? And what was this feeling? It was similar to the feeling that he had felt right before the rage when he had first found out that the Ninth wasn't really his father, it was like someone had torn out his heart and crushed it.

**_Inventory- 1x22_**

Tsuna couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten into this situation. All he had been doing was minding his own business, walking down the street, talking with his friends, that sort of thing; when all of a sudden a guy, a big guy, a big guy with a glare that could stripe flesh from bone grabbed him and ran off –with him in tow-. Now, now here he was in a closet; at least what he thinks is a closet. With the same guy that had by all rights just kidnapped him. With what suspiciously sounded like guns going off outside of their hiding spot. "Wha-"

"Shut the hell up." Dangerous crimson eyes glared down at him, he glared back. He wasn't the same Dame-Tsuna of High School, he'd grown up and with growing up he'd grown a backbone. Seeing his glare the other man's own only intensified, and then glaring contest began. He blinked, and damn it all, lost their contest of wills.

"What's goin-"

"I _said_ shut the hell up." The glare was back, with its friend the derisive sneer. Tsuna gawked at the man. What right did this, this, _brute_ have to tell _him_ to shut up? He was the one that had bloody well kidnapped him! He had lost all rights to make demands. Tsuna continued to gawk in silence, which the man apparently took as submission because he –the stupid brute- looked away from him –the one who was kidnapped- and started to mumble to himself. "…..Damn liar…. Reborn… Said… Weak….. Wouldn't put up a fight.."

At those words Tsuna froze.. Reborn… _Reborn_? As in his past tutor? The Spartan Baby that all but made his life a living hell from Middle to High School? "How do you know Reb- mmrf!"

"I told you to shut up." Tsuna openly stared at the foreigner in front of him that had just, just, _kissed_ him.

"Wuh-" Silence. The Brute had kissed him again! "Wai-" Cut off once more. "Huh-" And again. "Damn it all! Stop that! Now, how do you know Reborn?"

"Che, I don't answer to Trash." Tsuna stared at the Brute once more. Then he blinked. Then he closed his eyes, open, nope the Brute was still there, it wasn't a dream. Breathe in, breathe out. Panic.

"You're the one who goddamned kidnapped me and I want some bloody answers!"

The other man stared at him in surprise, for once in their short time together, without his glare. Then he blinked and the glare was back, but, with a bit of a different glint in crimson eyes. Was that respect? "Humph. I'm Xanxus. Your fiancé. Now shut up."

**_Recreational- 1x23_**

_~The damn brat is just a hobby, I don't __**need**__ him. Now get out of my fucking face trash.~_

_ ~What? Hi-Hieeee! What do you mean by __**that**__?~_

_ ~I don't fucking __**care**__ if I spend more than half the day and my nights with him, he's still a hobby. Now get the hell out of my face before I sic Bester on you.~_

_ ~O-oh… Yeah, um, I love him.~_

_ ~Do you have a problem with your damn hearing bitch? No? Then get the fuck away! And no I don't lov- Wait! What the __**hell**__?~_

_ ~Wait! You __**can't**__ tell him though! Or Reborn! Or my Guardians!~_

_ ~Do I love the brat? What business of it is yours? Is that a no?... Why the hell do you care? No that was __**not**__ a yes! Just get the hell away from me!~_

Reborn smirked as he read, typical Dame-Tsuna. The smirk only grew larger as he thought; _Baka-Tsuna needs to learn how to talk to the press, so does Xanxus for that matter_.

**_Gradual- 1x24_**

It is a slow process, almost achingly slow; because if they move forward to fast, if they take to big of a step then they end up back where they started. Neither of them knows what to do and that just slows them down even more, their inexperience frustrates and annoys. Because Tsuna is wary, he is afraid, and he doesn't know if they can work. And Xanxus is angry, he is scared, because he has always rushed forward and taken what he wants despite what others say. But this, this is something that he has to take slow, he has to wait and he has to defer to someone else for once. And it pains them both. They dance around each other; never coming to close, afraid to be burned, but, never going far in fear of losing something precious.

But, this is love and eventually they will come to understand this. That love cannot be rushed and that it goes at it's own pace.

**_Infiltrator- 1x25_**

"Shhh! Do you want to get caught? No? Then be quiet!"

"G-Gomen! Bu-but is this really alright? I mean, we are spying on Tsuna-sama."

"Fuck! Why the hell did I get stuck with you? Out of everyone in the damned Mafia I had to be paired up with the one idiot who has _morals_."

"T-that's not true! Tsuna-sama has morals as well! He's a good person!"

"Che. Moron, you really think the Tenth has morals? He's the damn _Vongola Decimo_. He has more blood on his hands then all of his Guardians combined! And you _have_ heard the stories about them, right?"

"I-I've heard the rumors…. But I refuse to believe that Lambo-san and the others have done such things!"

"What? You refuse to believe that the Guardians wiped out a whole Family just because the Tenth told them to? Or that Smokin' Bomb blew up an entire city, citizens included, to protect the Vongola name? Or, _or_ that the Lightening Brat caused thousands of boats to malfunction from an overdose of electricity leaving millions of people stranded in the ocean? What's so damn hard to believe? Or that the Mist Guardian all but rap- The hell! Where'd the Tenth go?"

"T-Tsuna-sama? On no, we lost Tsuna-sama!"

"Losing the Tenth? Is that all you can say? What about the fact that we didn't complete the mission and that Xanxus is going to _kill_ us? We were supposed to find out what the Decimo wanted for his birthday! When we get back to Base _you_ are the one who is going to explain to Xanxus why we can't tell him what his lover wants for his damned birthday!"

"F-fine! I already thought that Xanxus-sama should pick out Tsuna-sama's present himself!"

"What was that Trash?"

"X-Xanxus-sama!"

"Voiii! Boss! Let's go, we're going to be late for the Baby's party! You can ask the damn Brat what he wants while we're there!"

**_Clarity- 1x26_**

Because even with their Vongola Intuition they have trouble seeing themselves correctly; weak, useless, hopeless and trash, scum, unneeded. So, they have each other. To force the other to behold and embrace the truth; strong, steadfast, committed and wanted, treasured, important. They were flawed, they could not see. Even with perfect sight the truth escaped. But, that's why they had each other. Desired, adored, _loved_.

**_Newlywed- 1x27_**

"Shhh! The Prince can't hear!"

"Voiiii! You're the only talking dammit!"

"Idiots. Shut up, I can't hear the Juudaime."

"Maa, maa Gokudera calm down. I'm sure you'll be able to hear Tsuna soon enough."

"Why are you Herbivores crowding here?"

"Ahh! Hibari-san! Do you want to join as well? That's EXTREME!"

"Shut up Octopus-Head I can't hea-"

_"Ah. Xa-Xanxus."_

_ "Shut up Trash, take it like a man."_

Silence.

"Kufufu. It seems that the Brute likes it rough, that doesn't surprise me. It'll just make it easier for me to steal away Tsunayoshi when the time comes."

"Wuh? Mukuro! When did you get here! And what do you mean by stealing Juudaime away?"

"Well, you see. Tsunayoshi is a very delicate creature and so must be held and taken gent-"

*_Crash_* "What the hell are you doing here Scum? Scram you idiots." Guardians and Varia alike stared at the half naked Xanxus in terror, "Didn't you hear me? I said beat it!" Guardians and Varia both blinked rapidly having been broken out of the trance they were in only to all disappear to the best of their abilities. After all, none of them were bold enough to keep spying on the Decimo and Varia leader's honeymoon night after being caught.

.0.

_AN: So, there's the first part, tell me what you think, please. Because all reviews are appreciated and considered helpful. Also, feel free to suggest Prompts.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer: It's in the first Chapter, read there if you want to know. I'm not going to post it again.  
_

___AN: I'm currently looking for a Beta. PM me or leave a comment in the review if you'd be interested._**  
**

___Word Count: 4,648_

_Summary: They are parts of a broken puzzle, from the same whole but still not together. They will fight, they will flee, and they will feel. All in the name of the demented emotion called love._

Clash and Meld

_(Part Two)  
_

_**Trick-2x01**_

They've always known the truth; they've always known that they were just fooling themselves. Because Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo and it is his duty to marry for the good of the Vongola and to produce an heir. It is his duty to keep the Vongola alive no matter what, even if it means leaving the love of his life to marry a woman that he feels no affection for. _Good bye Xanxus._

_**Distrust-2x02**_

A glare meets bright green paper and crimson eyes rove over a giant box, "What the hell is this you Trash?"

"Voiiii! It's a present you idiot, for your damn birthday. It's from all of us." Xanxus stares suspiciously at the box in the middle of the room once more before allowing his eyes to shift to his subordinates. The Idiot Prince was grinning that damn grin of his, the fucking Baby was staring at something to the side of the room, the Moron Levi was on the floor bleeding with burn marks covering a good chunk of him, Lussuria the stupid mother hen was giggling madly to himself, and Squalo was sneering at him. "Open the damn box Xanxus."

The Varia leader sneers at his underlings once more before approaching the brightly covered package; when he gets a mere foot away from it a sliver of curiosity sneaks into his mind. What had the Trash deemed good enough for him? And why was it in such a goddamned big box? Xanxus stops when he is next to the brightly wrapped parcel, giving it one more look over, before carelessly tearing the paper off. Whatever was in the box shifts for the present shakes when he knocks it over to get to the box's opening. Why the hell had the Scum wrapped his present upside down? And what the hell was in the damned box? If it's a cat then Xanxus swears he'll kill the stupid fuckers who think it's funny to make fun of Bester.

Shooting the box one final distasteful look he rips off the boxes lid….. He stares down at what the Trash had thought to get him and smirks. The damn idiots had gotten something right finally, with a dark chuckle Xanxus sticks his arms into the abused package and lifts the sleeping Vongola Decimo out. "Voiii! He'll be asleep for another twenty minutes or so, after that he should wake up and be ready for whatever you want. Happy Birthday."

_**Forseen-2x03**_

Before all the chaos, before he was taken in by the Ninth, and before he awakened his flame his mother took him to visit a gypsy. Madam Clare was her name and she was famous for her predictions. Her name was whispered in the dead of night, never to be spoken to loudly for to see her was to be weak. And to be weak was to be dead, because those in the slums had no need to know the future. For their futures were all set in stone, they would toil, they would hurt, and they would die. Never would they rise from their positions as scum.

So, when his mother took him to see the withered woman that his mother hoped would tell them the future he merely shuffled behind her silently. Seen but never heard, it was a role he had grown into in the past few years. For no one wanted to see the Trash of the city, and if you were seen you were scorned. You were chased away and yelled at; sometimes even attacked, so he had learned to be silent, to keep his head down, and to never bring attention to himself.

He followed his mother, who was so desperate to escape their life of poverty; he followed her to see the woman that would change his life. For the shriveled hag that they would visit would be the one to tell his mother that he was meant to be great. That one day _Xanxus_ would be revered, respected, and feared by those with utmost power. It was because of this woman that his Dying Will Flame would flourish and blossom, it was because of this woman that he would awaken the power that was trapped deep inside, and it was because of this woman that he would gain the fame that she had predicted.

For she whispered words to him, so quietly that not even his mother, who was a scant foot away, could hear her. She spoke of pure white, with the power to cleanse his soul. She talked of burning orange that would devour and render everything in its path to ash. And she uttered the treasured words that would push him forward and cause him to bring his Flames forth; that a soft brown would cherish him, would see him and not be disgusted; would see something to be treasured and not Trash, Scum, or Filth. That there was someone who would accept him. And with her words warmth spread through him, warmth that he would years later recognize as hope, consuming him and lighting the Flame within. Feeding the fire and helping it to grow until it manifested in a blaze of deadly light.

His mother would rush him to the Ninth then, and the chaos would begin. And he would forget the whispered words of the old gypsy for years; he would forget the words that he had grabbed onto like a lifeline. He would forget and wander aimlessly. Grasping at the future that the old bat had told his mother, his flame and with it his soul would be twisted from what it once was. And he would not remember what he had forgotten until he looked into the eyes of the Vongola Decimo five years after meeting him. He would not remember the precious words until the prophecy was complete.

_**Past-2x04**_

A ten year old Xanxus looks at the five year old child in font of him with a sneer. This vermin is the child that would one day be the heir to the Vongola? What was his father thinking, did he want the other families to laugh, to scorn, and to crush them?

These thoughts do not leave the ten year old; in fact they grow and multiply as the day continues. Slowly building up, ever so gradually pushing at the boy's control until he finally snaps. Yelling, demanding, and seeking answers. Wanting to understand why his father had made this Whelp his heir, the one who would one day lead the Vongola. And it is not his father that answers, nor is it the Outside Advisor, no, it's the Whelp himself. Who had flinched away from every loud noise, shook every time his father was out of sight, and had trembled at every shadow. He shines when he answers, Dying Will Flame twisting around his hands. He no longer flinches, nor does he shake, and he defiantly isn't trembling. The Whelp is standing strong, back straight, looking him directly in the eyes, challenging him. And as Xanxus watches the fire that flickers in the Whelp's eyes he comes to a quick decision. That maybe the Whelp will survive, and that maybe he will even help the Vongola to prosper. But, it is a great many years to early to think of these things so Xanxus settles on a different thought instead; a thought that startles him but at the same time causes the primal, feral, vicious part of him to purr in content; _mine_.

_**Present-2x05**_

A fourteen year old Tsuna glumly stares out the window of the plane, he and his father were returning to Japan. And with their return they were leaving Italy behind, leaving behind the only home that Tsuna has ever known. And for what reason? So that he could find his own Famiglia, why he couldn't find them in Italy he will never know. But, the Ninth and his father were adamant about it and so here he was, on a plane destined for Japan. A plane that was taking him farther away from his anchor, the one thing that keeps him grounded when he flies, the one person that drags him back to shore when he is drowning in his power. _Xanxus_.

_**Future-2x06 **_

A twenty three year old Xanxus sneers at the Scum that bustles around the mansion in a flurry of motion; cleaning, preparing rooms, and generally trying to make the Varia Mansion a less disorderly place. They even take out the knives that the Idiot Prince had thrown at the walls, patch up the holes that he himself had created, and replaced the furniture that Squalo had destroyed with his sword. He hates this, this rush to make everything perfect for the arrival of the Decimo and his Guardians. He knows that the Whelp won't mind, in fact when the Decimo had lived with them he had caused his own fair amount of damage to the mansion. No, it was for the sake of the Whelp's Guardians, the Trash that had stolen him from Xanxus for four years.

Xanxus glares at nothing at the thought of the Decimo's Guardians. For they are the ones that had caused the Whelp to leave in the first place, that forced the heir of Vongola to go to Japan. And Xanxus is not happy that they are the ones that will be forever connected to the Whelp, that they would be the ones that he relied on. Because Xanxus had been the first, he had been the first one to realize the power of the heir –aside from the Ninth and the Outside Advisor, but they don't count damn it- , he had been the first to befriend the Whelp, and he had been the first to get to him. So, by all rights the Decimo was his, and no one touched what was Xanxus's.

A glint of flame brightening crimson eyes causes the staff of the Varia mansion to pause in their maniac cleaning spree, they all knew that look. It was look that their Boss got when someone was going to die.

A chuckle escapes sneering lips, he would teach that Trash that the Whelp was his and that he would not stand for anyone touching what belongs to him. That same feral part of him that had been so pleased with the idea of the Whelp being his so many years ago growled and roared; _they were all dead_.

_**Strut-2x07**_

Xanxus is a natural born Mafioso, he knows how to talk the talk and walk the walk, he knows the dos and don'ts without trying, and he has the inborn talent to face down any challenge with his caustic sneer and blazing guns. While Tsuna, Tsuna just isn't. Tsuna trips, he stutters, he insults people without knowing it, and he whimpers at the thought of facing something unknown. Xanxus is not born into the Mafia while Tsuna is, Xanxus has enough ambition to conquer the world while all Tsuna wants is to curl up in his nice safe corner, and Xanxus is willing to kill for what he wants while Tsuna is unwilling to hurt another. But even with all these things in Xanxus's favor and all these things against Tsuna it is Tsuna who will be Vongola Decimo; Xanxus will be damned if he lets the runt wreck Vongola.

So he grabs the runt one day, hell bent on making the wimp less of a wimp and more of a Mafioso, and drags him to his private quarters to teach the runt on how real Mafia men should act. And it pays off, because the next day the runt just trips twice, only stutters when held at gunpoint by Reborn, insults just one ally unknowingly, and whimpers a grand total of twelve times. It's progress. And the runt continues to make progress, never stumbling, only stuttering around Xanxus when they're near a bed, complimenting instead of slighting others, and whimpering only when Xanxus wants him to. They make so much progress in fact that others take notice; they see the changes that the heir of Vongola has underwent and are drawn in by this new prospect. But it is all for naught, because Xanxus was the one to transform the runt into what he has become and it is Xanxus who will get to see the heir become the Decimo, standing by his side with the same caustic sneer and blazing guns with the new addition of a self satisfied walk that others are tempted to call a strut, but they don't because Xanxus is Xanxus and he does not strut, he _swaggers_.

_**Constellations-2x08**_

Xanxus has never bothered with learning what the stars are called and the stories behind each one. All he knows is that the North Star is the light that never moves; guiding weary travelers to their homes and that Sawada Tsunayoshi is the Vongola's North Star. Shining brightly and illuminating the path back to the one place that they all have found peace in, showing them all the way back home.

_**Talk-2x09**_

Iemitsu is no fool; he knows that something is going on between his son and the leader of the Varia. He knows that Xanxus is spending too much time with his son for it to be strictly Mafia related and that his son panics too much over Xanxus when the crimson eyed assassin is on a mission for them to be simply Don and subordinate. But, he has always believed that his son would find someone who would love him unconditionally, someone who would see what a treasure he really is. So he refuses to believe what he sees, and he obstinately sticks to the thought that his son and Xanxus aren't really in a relationship and that they have merely become great friends.

So when Tsuna hunts him down one day, his _innocent, sweet, darling_ son who hates confrontation he listens. He patiently waits out Tsuna's explanations, biding his time until he can say his own bit and make his son see how bad of a thing it really is to be with Xanxus. But, before he gets his chance he sees something that he has never seen in his son before, he sees a confidence that causes his son to radiate power in a way that he has never accomplished before. A confidence that is only born from having someone love you so completely that you can feel it resounding deep in your bones from a single look. The type of confidence that Nana inspires within himself, the kind of confidence that Iemitsu had hoped his son's love would give him. And with that realization that maybe Xanxus is just what his son needs and that maybe his son and Xanxus actually work Iemitsu closes his eyes and smiles to himself while listening to his son speak.

_**Speed-2x10**_

Xanxus is there to remind him to slow down; that the world will not end if he doesn't finish his paperwork and that even if he is the Don he doesn't have to be responsible for everything. He is there to grab hold of him, tug him away from his office, and force him into the light.

_**Diamond-2x11**_

When the rest of the Varia hear from their Boss that he is planning to propose to the Top Brat Lussuria immediately swoons before taking charge. For he is the self designated Wedding Planner and his Boss's wedding would be _perfect_ if he had any say. He shouts out orders to his fellow Varia members, even yelling out a curt demand to his Boss to _go ring shopping already, damn it. And to not just send Levi to do it for him._

_**Message-2x12**_

"Voooiii, this is stupid."

"Now Squal-chan, don't be like that. This is fantastic!"

"Che, shut _up_. This isn't _fantastic_ this is _degrading_. We are both highly trained and highly sought out _killers_. Merely hearing our names make men faint and babies cry, the sight of us covered in the blood of those we assassinate are the things of nightmares, and we are _soulless_ creatures sent by the Devil himself to punish those who have sinned!"

"…. That was very poetic Squal-chan… But I don't think Boss is the Devil…."

"That _wasn't_ the point Trash. The point is that we have better things to do then play Messenger Boys for damn Xanxus and the Runt."

"I think it's sweet that they send each other letters!"

"Idiot. Have you ever even _read_ any of the stupid things?"

"…..No…. Why? Would do they say?"

"Here. Read it yourself."

"…. Our little Xanxus is finally growing up!"

"Wha- Little? That's what you fucking get from that?"

"Well of course!"

_Whelp. I'm picking you up at 7. Be ready._

_**Pray-2x13**_

Xanxus is in no way religious, in fact he scoffs at the weaklings who look to a so called 'higher power' for guidance and protection; sneering at any person dumb enough to approach him with the topic of Religion in mind.

So when he finds his Boss knelt before a symbol of faith praying Squalo is surprised and anxious. Because Xanxus, no matter how crazy or insane he may be would never do such a thing as pray to any 'fake' god. But, when he hears the whispered words, the gruff pleas that were never meant to be heard Squalo thinks he understands. For Sawada Tsunayoshi had just died and his Boss was in turmoil; it was always Tsuna who would change Xanxus, who could make the Varia Leader bend to his will and go back on almost all of his beliefs. It only made sense that it would be for Tsuna that Xanxus would break down and pray for.

_**Repeat-2x14**_

They were caught in an endless cycle; circling each other endlessly, neither making any attempt to break the pattern and finally confront what was between them. Because _they don't really know_; it could be anything. Hate, tolerance, pain, lust, or even _love_. But they are to wary to find out what is really there; so they will continue as they were: tearing into each other, fighting, attacking, defending, and working together, caring, helping, talking. Continuously building up whatever dwells between them only to tear it down mere moments later; a cycle of death and rebirth that will be repeated throughout time.

_**Light-2x15**_

The Mafia was a place of darkness; a place with whispered secrets and hidden meanings. There was no room for mercy; there was no room for weakness. But, that's just what Tsunayoshi was; he was mercy, he was weakness, and above all he was light.

_**Dreams-2x16**_

When Tsuna falls asleep he is plagued by nightmares. Flashes of the future that would never be and moments of time where things go differently; where there is _failure_ and people die, where red blinds his sight and screams of pain leave him deaf. And the nightmares continue for years, never ceasing but slowly changing. For the form they take is no longer of the future or of actions not taken. They are of crimson eye filled with rage closing for all eternity and they are of burning flame made of anger being snuffed out. These are the nightmares that truly terrify him, these are the thoughts that cause him to jerk awake wild eyes with a sob escaping between gasps for breath. These are the terrors that stop his heart.

_**Truth-2x17**_

As he slowly walks his way to his soon to be wife he can't help but let a look of agony flit across his features for a bare moment when he sees the brown hair, smiling face, and eyes that were just _not the right color_. He secretly wishes that he didn't have to do this, that he hadn't agreed to go through with this marriage. He fantasies as the ceremony continues; seeing shaggy black hair, a caustic sneer, and crimson eyes filled with flame. He tricks himself; he lies to himself so well that for the next four years he will be caught up in this self made illusion. Only torn away when Reborn dies and _he_ comes. Tearing down the film that had covered his eyes and leaving him with the horror of reality. From there on he quickly comes to realize what his inattention has caused, and that the destruction that has swept through the Vongola is massive.

So he quickly formulates a plan and as the bullet that would cause everything to begin rips through him he smiles; because finally he has been true to himself, he has done what he should of all those years ago. And he may not do it directly, it might not be him who accomplishes it, but, it will be done. His mistakes will be fixed.

_**Enthralled-2x18**_

When Tsuna first saw Xanxus he was caught, forgetting everything. Forgetting that the man he was staring at with such abandon was the leader of the group that wanted to kill him and his friends, forgetting that just moments ago he was shivering in fear, forgetting his eternal love for Kyoko, forgetting that Reborn was standing just a few feet away with Leon cocked and ready to shoot, forgetting about the Mafia, just forgetting. Because everything he had was focused on _Xanxus_ in that moment.

_**Wine-2x19**_

Out of all the pain filled lessons and grueling training that Reborn had put him through there is one skill that Tsuna could say, with no trace of doubt, was the one talent that he thought was the most useful. It wasn't any of the many different types of fighting and combat that Reborn had forcibly beat into him nor was it any of the stranger abilities that the baby hitman had forced him to learn, those abilities including learning how to knit, wrestle pigs, and talk to dolphins. No, the one skill that Tsuna values most is his ability to tell which wine was which by a single taste. For if it had never been for this ability and Xanxus's natural disposition to _never lose no matter what_ then he and Xanxus would have never gotten together. Plus, he always treasured those times that he was able to surprise his moody lover with an especially rare vintage that he'd squirreled away.

_**Secure-2x20**_

In the world of darkness that is the Mafia nothing is safe; every shadowy corner a trap, every meeting an ambush, and every person a killer. Tsuna never truly feels safe in this world and can never completely relax. So he finds it both surprising and terrifying when he wakes up in his office one day with the Varia Leader glaring at him in disdain. He freezes because _he has never slept with someone in the same room that wasn't one of his Guardians or Reborn since he became the Decimo_ he has to many enemies to afford this luxury. Too many worries and too many near deaths have left him a light sleeper, jerking awake at the slightest movement or sound; only being able to sleep through the appearance of his Guardians and at times Reborn. So, why did he continue to sleep when Xanxus, _Xanxus who wants to kill him_, entered the room? He is so wrapped up in this thought that he doesn't notice the deep seated feeling that has settled itself in his heart; the feeling of being protected. He doesn't realize this feeling and he won't for the next two years until he once again awakes with the Varia Leader glaring at him. But this time he will recognize the feeling and that will be the beginning of a story that will end in people fainting, other people crying, more people out for blood, and the odd mansion bursting into flames.

_**Name-2x21**_

It was a topic they had discussed before, if you define 'discussed' as yelling at each other and eventually ending up exchanging attacks. They had approached this topic many ways; carefully, happily, angrily, and resentfully. It was a topic that they'd never agree upon, for he demanded that what he says goes while she stubbornly refused to concede.

In the end, they go to the ones that they trust the most; the Guardians and Captains are brought forth, both groups glancing nervously around wondering what the Tenth Vongola and Varia Leader had summoned them for. They are stumped and baffled when they are told what they had all convened for, they falter for a minute, unsure if Tsuna and Xanxus are being serious. Unfortunately they are, proven by the flames spitting and hissing around Tsuna's petite hand and the angry glow coming from Xanxus's guns. They whimper when both glare at them, both Guardians and Captains alike secretly wishing to be anywhere but under the raging gazes of the expecting couple.

_What should the Brat's name be?_

_Don't call our child a Brat Xanxus!_

_Then just let me name the damn thing so I won't have to!_

_**Soft-2x22**_

Xanxus is full of jagged edges; waiting to cut, to hurt, and to kill. He is cruel, he is harsh, and he is bitter. Xanxus is like all the wine glasses he breaks. Once perfect; able to be prideful over his own importance and immensity, but, shattered by one swift blow. Creating chaos, leaving behind sharp and cutting pieces that hurt any that are fool enough to get close. So, it always amazes Tsuna when he runs his hands though Xanxus's black mane of hair how soft the dark strands really are.

_**Maternal-2x23**_

It is a joke within the Vongola that Tsuna is the parent, the mother, of all who reside under the Vongola name. It is a joke that Lambo doesn't understand and so goes on believing that Tsuna is the Mother. _His_ Mother. And his mother needed a husband. Someone to be his father. And with that one thought filtering through his head Lambo began to plan.

_**Pineapple-2x24**_

Out of all of Tsuna's Guardians it is only Mukuro who understands his Boss's decision to be with the Varia Leader, for he alone understands what it is like to love a past enemy.

_**Cry-2x25**_

For the first time in over twenty years Xanxus allowed the wetness known as tears to form. And as he silently cried Squalo carefully evaded looking at him; he who had not only lost a cherished and respected Boss but also a wife and child. Xanxus wept quietly, cursing the white haired Bastard that had taken Tsuna and their unborn child from him.

_**Numb-2x26**_

Tsuna breathes in; relaxing and letting weeks worth of tightly controlled nothingness slip away. Allowing himself to finally feel the worry and fear he had bottled up when Xanxus had failed to return from a mission on time. _He's safe, he's home. _The Vongola Decimo permitted a relaxed smile to grace his features because _Xanxus is back, he's okay, he's alright_. His heart at last started to beat again; breathe out.

_**Better-2x27**_

He's used to being the best, the ultimate, the _One_. So when a little runt tries and succeeds to steal his position as the best he rages. His flame crawls up walls and destroys all it touches in his fury. He refuses to accept that Sawada Tsunayoshi could have beaten him; so he focuses. He puts all his energy into analyzing, planning, and scheming; waiting for the day that he can finally crush the Trash that had stolen the Tenth Seat from him. And as he obsesses he fails to realize how his thoughts change, how his feelings morph, and how his desires transform. It only hits him that he has come to like, to respect, and to maybe even admire the runt when he catches himself thinking _It's good that he won, he's better for the Vongola._


End file.
